Amelia's Diary
by passionwriter
Summary: From the mind of a goodhearted girl comes her diary. Found deep within the womping williow years after she worte to it.Her secrets and story are held within these pages, of a girl with a good spirit, and a concealed memory of her mother.
1. Chapter 1

AN- This is my first HP fic so be reasonable about your reviews, no flames please. I don't have the dates untill later!

Disclaimer- You would be weird if you thought that I owned Harry potter, Well i don't. Nobody whos writes these stories does, J.K Rowling owns them DUH!

Dear Diary,

Since this is my first entry I find it proper to introduce myself,

I'm Amelia; I'm a student at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I live in the Ravenclaw house, and I'm a Third year. I also play on the Quitchedge team; I'm actually the Goalie. School is half way through the year; I received you from Father. Any way, I must say this year the school is in quite a hubbub over Harry potter! With all the things over he-who-must-not-be-named I would be in quite a hubbub myself. Last year, it was said he defeated something in the Chamber of secrets; I haven't quite listened to all the rumors! I have had fantasies all over of what is in there, but I'm in Raven Claw I can't be quite entirely sure!

But just in fact, I have one potions class with him, it's a bugger, how I sit way in the back left and he sits right in the middle. I haven't spoke to him ever either! He has been on such wondrous adventures.

His topic can rest, Anyway my Owl is arriving with a package, Yes I'm still in the great hall as I write this, Which is also why I'm leaving, people are getting spying eyes, Ta for now!

Amelia.

Dear Diary,

Dear me, it's very late but I couldn't sleep, I have been having terrible dreams, The dreams are about Harry I fear something terrible might happen, but why do I care, He doesn't know I exist!

OH and I hesitated to spread the news; Sirus Black has actually escaped from Askaban, Which is dreadful, Dementors are roaming the school their terrifyingly frightful. They walk around and if one attacked me like it attacked Harry during Quitchedge, I don't know what I would've done but I was attacked though.

Maybe that is where my Bad dreams are coming from!

I have a match against Hufflepuff tomorrow, I must sleep.

Amelia.

Dear Diary,

It's Noon now, I have a minute during lunch to write, I have decided to sit alone during lunch today, one so I can write to you and two so I can glance at Harry, and where I sit has the picture perfect view of him. My friend Vanessa says I'm crushing him, how can I? He doesn't know me! I wonder if I'll ever even get to talk to him, he's like history standing maybe I can, right after potions on his way out. Bell rang….

Amelia.

Dear Diary,

It's night again, but not so late, I'm watching the snow hit the window as I warm by the fire; a Ravenclaw boy is up and around, I'll pay no attention, but everyone else is sleeping. Today in History we studied about the first Magic government, and all that jazz, But When I spied a book titled Mirrors a Mystery I couldn't stop thinking about it, What could be so Mysterious about Mirrors?

So when I was asked who was the 4th Minister of Magic I said the 5th, woops!

OH and today Harry talked to me, He asked what was that nights homework for potions on our way out! I told him calmly though, but I would have died if I couldn't have been so incredibly good at keeping a straight face. That gift has its downfalls though. I mean truly it ruins my fun when I really want to freak out, Well I might look weird freaking out Because he asked me a simple question, I hope he forgets the homework more often! My owl tapped the window, be right back!

I'm back; my owl had a letter, from and Dad. It said:

My dear Amelia,

I love you, and spend this wisely at hogsmead. I will be seeing you soon.

Dad

It had 30 galleons. Within the letter, YES!

My homework was east tonight, double yes, And the trip to hogsmead is tomorrow, triple yes!

OH and I must describe the Quitchedge match when Harry was attacked, it was against Hufflepuff, and Hufflepuff won! I was there watching with eyes like a hawk, The Dementors can out from beneath the stands. They flew around sucking the glee and happiness out of everyone; I was terrified, especially when a Dementor came to me. You couldn't see his face but I knew he was starring right at me, I felt all the pains of my mother and the pain of my…. Anyway, I felt like the sunshine I had was taken, forcefully I might add, right from my dear soul.

Vanessa who was sitting next to me used her flippendo spell to knock back the Dementor and pushed me over before he could do any real damage and the teacher behind me, used another spell, I was blurred and I can't remember after that, but I did manage to hear everything about what happened, Harry was more affected by the Dementor than I was he was knocked from his broom stick.

OH my and Dumbledore was beyond furious, he was so angry. He cast the same spell as the teacher behind me fighting off the Dementor, but as I said, I was dizzy.

I was taken to the hospital wing and was kept there all through the weekend, like Harry, but I was on the other side of the hospital, we didn't talk. Even though I did have the best of time, I got to miss school on Friday, and also…I have my mother's super sonic hearing… so when anyone spoke, I could easily deceitful what was being said. Ron and Herminony were there as well they visited whenever they could. I heard every conversation, one night when I had a terrible pain in my forehead, I was regaining my memory, but it came with much pain. Herminony tended to me while Ron called a nurse. That's the only time I ever spoke to them, they are so lucky, to be his best friends even if I dearly wanted to I could never be as close to Harry as they are.

It's much late, and I'm warmed to my liking so I'm off to bed. Mugonagul has a gift for me tomorrow, she wants me to join the Honor classes program, whatever that is, but I have heard Herminony is in it. I've seen her disappear when the bells rings whatever is she doing?

OH I must get to bed!

Amelia.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

It's lunch, and again I'm sitting alone, today I was getting fed up with Vanessa so she is chatting with everyone else, what joy. OH and today in Defense against the dark arts, Lupin had a Boggart. A creature that mimics you worst fears! I heard rumor Harry was a Dementor and a full moon. I was terrified when I was asked to go. Lupin released the Boggart and the thing turned into a man in a cloak, I couldn't see his face but I knew he was starring, Starring right into my eyes.

I had Nightmare about the man in the cloak, and I fear it is he-who-must-not-be-named. The class feared that too, I heard gasps as the creature approached me. I couldn't say the spell, a spike ball was clogging my throat, and I was so terrified, I shake writing this. Anyway I couldn't even scream, I stepped back... he stepped forward, Lupin got on his guard still watching and waiting. I just stared and he stared right back. When I got so scared I tried to turn to run, even though I was in a classroom when I tripped on either my cloak or Malfoy's foot. I scooted back, the creature pulled out it's fake wand...Lupin had had enough he yelled out the spell pointing his wand toward the creature. "Ridiculous!" was the spell, and the Boggart's wand turned into flowers that shot water at him.

He retreated back into the closet. The class laughed as he retreated even though what happened wasn't funny, Lupin helped me up. After, I forced down the ball in my throat just enough to thank him. Ever since then I've been getting weird looks.

Rumors have started about the creature and me; People assumed that it was he-who-must-not-be-named. The bell will ring in a minute I must finish my lunch or I'll be sorry when I'm starving at Quitchedge practice. More later…

Amelia.

Dear Diary,

It's still the same day, but it's night again. After practice Lupin found me, he wanted to talk to me. "What do you think that creature was, Amelia?" he asked. I told him, "I'm afraid to say."

He looked at me. "The most scary thing about fear is fear itself," he told me, and then he said I should get going back to my common room. I wish I could have known that earlier then maybe I wouldn't have froze like I did.

Today, I hurried to History after lunch and made it to class a minute before the bell, the teacher was in the back room. So I took the "Mirrors a Mystery" book stuffed it in my backpack and sat down. The book left a hole in the shelf, he would suspect someone took it, so I pushed the books over and took the trinket off the top of the bookcase and put it where the book was missing, Clever huh!

The Students came in as I put the finishing touches on my plan.

Hopefully he won't know the book was gone, I'll return it when I'm finished.

OH I forgot completely about hogsmead. I was tired of browsing through the shops so I started walking on my way to Honeydews for a bite to eat, when I saw a blind man, he was sitting on the curve playing the most beautiful Blues song I have ever heard.

I stopped and dropped a coin in the hat he had laid out. When he stopped playing and said, "young lady I think I have something you need." It was incredibly weird. "I have a product for you," he continued. He pulled up a small black box, it had many vials of three sizes, small, really small, and tiny. They held a clear liquid, "Miss do you know what these are?" I shook my head, remembering he couldn't see I opened my mouth to speak but he continued, "Miss these are Vials of invisibility potion." I was so astounded… I sort a dropped my jaw… But anyway… "Do you want me to buy them?" I asked, "I think you need them." "Sir, how can you tell? Your blind, I see that as impossible." "When you lose your sight, you can see more things." Okay by then I thought he was mad, but if he was right I might need that potion, we came into an odd silence, I was thinking about what I could do with the potion. "I'll take a few." "Miss I need to explain, the smallest vile will last 15 minutes, and the biggest one an hour, the middle 30 minutes. What would you like?" "Hmm, Two hours, two 30 minutes, and two 15 minutes please." He handed me the vials, and I handed him 6 galleons, "Just 4 Miss." I thought that was cheap but paid him anyway, as I left I heard him start playing again. I was also surprised that he sold that to a student, who knows!

I have been reading the Mirror book; did you know that some Mirrors could take you into your own mind? That is so weird, but what fascinated me the most was the Mirror of Aragon. I mean that Mirror can show people what their hearts desire was, People have been wasted away in front of that Mirror, I mean Oh My Gosh. Also it has been so destructive to the witch's and wizard's that it has been relocated 17 times, Last seen in Hogwarts! What if I found it? Is it still in this school? What is my hearts desire? I have so many questions, ever since I read that paragraph I have been itching to find it. That's it I have decided to look for it, but what if someone found out? I must keep it secret, even from Vanessa. I have an idea, it's that I …wait, the man at Hogsmead, He…and I…. But he's Blind… But he knew…. This is very creepy. Yeah I'm really creped out, I guess I really wasn't thinking when I bought the vials, well I guess I bough them out of pity for him, But how the heck did he know I was going to need them? Do they even work? How did he come up with an invisibility potion?

AHH, again with the questions, okay, now it's time I really start investigating.

I'm going to start with telling you something I've never told anyone. My mother, only my dad knows and me of course. But my Mother, Sophie, well you see… OH…. she was killed by Voldemort! That retched man, he went from house to house killing innocent people, unfortunately my mother was one of the people he killed. I wasn't home when it happened; my father had to go to Diagon ally to fetch something for my mother, I wanted to go so badly, so I went with him leaving my mother home alone. When we came home she was laying on the floor… it was much too late, as we tried to tend her, we heard more screams from the houses next to us. We immediately jumped up and ran to the house. HE was in there.

He was trying to murder my neighbor, I saw my dad pull out his wand. I had such a reaction. I actually saved my neighbors life as He-who-must-not-be-named muttered his evil words I stole my dad's wand and used the only spell I have ever heard, Incindo uno. I set he-who-must-not-be-named a flame. My father pulled me away, and scuttled me home and took his wand from my hands. My neighbor followed. We ran as we saw, he-who-must-not-be-named run out of the house, and jump into the water of the lake when he came back out he was in desperate search for me. But he gave up quickly and ran away to another neighbor hood. My father declared me the bravest girl he had ever seen, But ever since that night I would get a nightmares or bad dreams every night, until my father took me to the doctors allowing my to take a dreamless sleep potion.

You could say I should be scared that he might come back to get me, No… Harry is the one that should be more scared than me. I don't worry. That's the start of my investigation. I got to say I have never been able to TELL any ONE that. My Father and me are the only people that speak of it, but you are a major exception. Paper is much more patient then man.

I never wrote down my plan! I want to find the Mirror of Erised. I JUST SO HAPPENED to have some invisibility potion that will allow me to walk around Hogwarts after hours. So I have decided to do so. But how the heck did that blind man know?

Well I need to sleep but not before I tell you about the Honors program. It's about extra classes; I have received a time turner. It will allow me to go back in time to relive the hour in another class. It's very tiring. Yawn….

Amelia.


	3. Chapter 3

January 20

Dear Diary,

I seem to have forgotten to put the date at the beginning of my entries, oh well. It's lunch; I think I may be sitting alone from now on. Professor Mugonagul has decided I haven't the energy to do the honors program ever day. So she has assigned to me that every Tuesday and Thursday I do my extra classes and then the other day I will do normal classes. That works beyond perfect form me.

Today my father sent me the News; I looked all over for anything, interesting, or having to do with paranormal things, well at least more paranormal than being a witch! Well actually I found out that Hogsmead is having an auction, it's on the date thatstudents have a chance to go. Many students think it is quite boring, but I find it worth going to. Also with the News I received a letter, it read:

My dearest Amelia,

I want you to know I'm coming to visit Hogsmead. I want you to send me a schedule of your visit dates. So I can meet you there.

Love Dad.

Yeah, he's really nice. You can't help but love my dad. I'm his prized possession ever since the night IT happened. Well, I sent him the schedule, and then gave my dear Black owl a treat. Her name is Sabrina. She is such a beauty; she has a little star on her back and the same star on her forehead. I gave her a little necklace with a moon as a charm.

I have been collecting any information I can lately, pictures I have been studying, and articles I have found. A few questions remain unanswered. Where he-who-must-not-be-named is, and where is the Mirror of Erised. And who is the blind man?

I leave Harry to wonder where he-who-must-not-be-named is, I'm going out to search for the Mirror, and in my next trip to Hogsmead…Bell rang must leave!

Amelia.

That night.

Dear Diary,

Tonight plan FTM goes down.

Find.

The.

Mirror.

I don't know where to start so every night I have off I will checkthe nextlevel up. I will look around most rooms, the forbidden corridor isn't so forbidden, so I will check there first.

The sun is going down as I write this, it sparkles across the lake, and I watch as the Dementors leave their posts for a break. Dumbledore of course, said a two-hour break for the safety of students. (Figures) Anyway the sun will be gone in about 2-5 minutes and I will begin my search. I have a hunch that the forbidden corridor will be the home of the Mirror. I'm taking you with me so I don't forget what happened if I find the Mirror.

Be right back!

Back I just had to change into some silent clothes, my pajamas!

I love my pajamas, they're from America, even though I live in Paris, I saw them in a catalog and had to have them. They're pink plaid long pants and a solid dark pink baby tee. I put that on and my Ravenclaw robe over it. (It is winter you know!)

Any way I will drink the vials then wander out into the hall.

Be right back.

OHHHH I'm invisible and so are my clothes! Ta for now I'm putting you in my cloak so no one can see, I must grab my wand and head out.

Amelia

January 22

Dear Diary,

I haven't written in the last few days. I didn't have any luck two nights ago and this morning I had Extra classes. But last night I couldn't find the third corridor either I have such a feeling it's down there.

It's lunch, so I'll write down everything in the past two days.

The night I wandered into the halls after hours, I came across a man in a black cloak, and I couldn't see his face. But he wasn't starring at me.

Anyway I saw him creep over to the Gyriffendor corridor.

I don't' know how I'm not shaking; it was a terrible sight. I followed him; OH I thought I was going to scream but it gets worse, anyway he walked over to the fat lady, she was still asleep, when he stepped forward she awoke. "Password Sir," she said in that funny voice of hers, he mumbled something, and then she said, "I'm sorry Sir that is not the password." She then tried to return to her slumber, but Ohhhhh… he ripped out a knife and sliced her picture. She saw the knife coming and fled from her picture, she ran towards me screaming running through everyone's picture startling him or her. The pictures gasped and tried to catch her, they pursued the fat pink lady down so many corridors, but I remained around the man in the black cloak.

When he turned his face into the light of his wand I saw his dark face. It was Sirus Black, I gasped and loudly too, he turned around and covered his face then ran towards me, I knew he couldn't see me but I ran anyway, he was chasing me. I ran into a door, and locked it then hid, he came in using a spell and he searched for me. "I'm innocent, please I am, Miss you must believe me." He whispered quietly. "I won't tell anyone Sirus, I believe you, and if you don't hurt me I won't tell a soul." Once I said those words he nodded and left the corridor. I was so relieved that he left, and I don't know …I guess I do believe him. I will keep my promise too. I have been avoiding Dementors for I fear they can read minds or something but I doubt they do.

When my potion wore off I was safely back in theRavenclaw common room, but when I heard voices down the hall I left it once again and followed the administrators to the fat ladies picture but when I saw Snape I stopped. "What is a Ravenclaw like you doing down here in Gyriffendor's business." He asked. "I just heard rustling and came to find what it's about." I said almost squeaking from nervousness. "Return to your common room at once, and that's 5 points from Ravenclaw." He said so sharply I thought I was being stabbed, but I did what he said.

I…would continue but the bell just rung.

Amelia

AN- I will update more chapters soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN- I update pretty quick KK!

Jan 23.

Dear Diary,

It's extremely late, but I woke from a nightmare! My dreamless sleep potion isn't working. Yet…it's just… something tells me if I listen to me nightmares, maybe they wouldn't be so scary. I say they're nightmares but what if they're something else?

Um, I'm going to stop writing about that I'm freaking myself out!

Well I have a rematch against Slytherin. When we had to match we got rained out. Malfoy the seeker, actually bought his way onto the team, he bought everyone a nimbus 2001, but I got the Supernova2 it's the newest one besides the Fire bolt. The Fire blot is so fast. The fastest yet, but it's terribly expensive.

You know. …Just once I wish I could be the seeker. I mean I just sit at the goal watching for the Slytherin team to unfairly pummel me.

Well I really should sleep.

OH, my nightmare was about the forbidden forest. I was walking and the man in the cloak, he was there again. But this time I was brave I held out my wand. I didn't say anything, but a green flame shot from my wand. The man used a counter curse repelling my spell. I was frightened that he repelled my attack so I ran through the forest.

I ran very far, but the Man just followed. I ran and ran, I stopped when I came to a unicorn; it was silver, and drinking white water. After that I woke up. Yeah I was freaked out too, better not get any detentions!

Amelia.

Jan 24.

Dear Diary,

OH what a match. I'm in the hospital wing, but no matter! I'm filled with such triumph! This is how the match went!

The first half of the game I was doing fine as a goalie I block most throws. It was 50 to 20 Slytherin was in the lead.

I Blocked some more passes when my broom jerked. I got it under control just in time. But then it sank down, I tried to bring it up, but it jerked me around. I slapped it, to make it obey. Yet when I looked up it was too late Slytherin had scored 30 more points. I gather my control over the broom, yet from the corner of my eye I saw a flicker of gold. It was the SNITCH! I thought about it for a minute, Malfoy was on the other side of the field.

"John cover!" I yelled he gave me a weird look but I left before he could argue. John was the beater so I trusted him. I chased the snitch when Bethany (Ravenclaw seeker) caught on, she followed and so did Malfoy, but my broom sped in such delight. I had butterflies twirling my stomach I gained so much speed. The snitch then dived down, gravity and my broom picked up even more speed. Soon Bethany pulled up… but Malfoy perused.

The crowd crazed as I followed the snitch even though I was the goalie. The snitch was 5 feet from the ground when it sped forward I kept going. I was SO thrilled. I had my hand so close to the snitch, when a player from Slytherin came crashing into me. I knew I grabbed it, I had to of. I felt it in my hand as a was sent tumbling to the ground I flipped over so many times it made me dizzy, but when I opened my hand… The golden snitch fluttered, but I held it tight.

The crowd went so wild! William the team captain came flying to me, along with the rest of my team, they screamed with surprise, as I, Amelia the goalie caught the golden SNITCH! The authorities suspended the Player that crashed into me, as that was completely foul play. But it doesn't matter all I had was a few bruises a headache and a broken arm. I'll be fine, it doesn't hurt, and the nurse can mend bones easily.

The Ravenclaw team just left after visiting me with flowers and little gifts from hogsmead they had saved. Someone else is coming be right back.

Back…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH it was Harry! He was at the game and he saw me! HE SAW ME AND CAME TO CONGRADULATE ME! OH this truly was the greatest match ever. He said I was grand and he looked forward to playing me later, if he can get a broom. I told him he could use my old Star fire, but he reassured me that he couldn't use it. I could relate, that Nimbus 2000 meant a lot to him. He sat and we talked for a while I explained how I really wanted for that to happen. For me to catch the snitch so when my chance came I took it.

"Harry, I have something to tell you." He looked at me. Should I have told him? "What it is" I was nervous and thought maybe I should wait. "I think you're a great seeker." He smiled. When the lunch bell rang he left. I was so close to telling him about my dreams. I haven't told my father about my nightmares since I started going to Hogwarts. I felt so great and I still do. At least he knows I exist. My name is buzzing around the whole school!

I'm going to stay till tonight then Vanessa (Who brought you here, what a friend) will escort me back to Ravenclaw. Vanessa is a wonderful friend; she has always been there for me. She's my best friend. So should I tell her? No she's too talkative, under pressure she might slip something out!

Tomorrow is Wednesday and we are going to Hogsmead. I will talk to the blind man and then look for my father.

Vanessa is coming with my cloak time to go back to the Ravenclaw house.

Amelia.


	5. Chapter 5

AN- this chapter has some pecuilar things that explain much about Amelia's questions, she does have alot but they will all unfold in the end.

Chapter 5

Jan 25

Dear Diary,

It's lunch, and I am much overjoyed. William has promoted me to Seeker! After my performance yesterday he thought it was best I was the seeker. Bethany took it hard though; she said it was just beginners luck. I have another thought, I am on the ball and she is being laggard. She doesn't try as hard as she used to. I mean I think I'll be good at it.

You know… I wonder why I'm so different…you know from every other witch or wizard. None of them had had their parents killed by he-who-must-not-be-named. I read an old article a few days ago, they described him, as power hungry, it said he only killed the people who got IN HIS WAY, how was my mother in his way? I'm going to consult this with Dad. I'm overflowing with a hot emotion, guilt and confusion I guess you could put it. My mom, I can remember her as soft and calm, I was a small baby at the time yet all I can remember of Mom is that she was a nice person. What would she have to do with He-who-must-not-be-named?

I feel awful like my Dad is actually keeping secrets and that MY parents could have been terrible people. He never told me some facts about my Mom. Like…. like What HER JOB WAS! OH MY GOSH! Why is he keeping secrets? I must talk to father after school when I visit hogsmead. The bell hasn't rung but I must eat a lot more than I have been. I will be sorry later if I don't and I don't feel like writing either….

Amelia.

Dear Diary,

I'm back from hogsmead. I think I found the answer to some of my questions. I went to see the blind man he was sitting on the curve playing a happy little tune. When I approached I was in a sour mood. "Hello Miss, back again?" "How did you know it was me?" I asked, he is very odd. "I heard you, your foot steps tell me many things, you know." I wasn't feeling so polite, so I plopped down next to him rather than sit; I hurt my bottom doing that. IT'S not funny! Anyway, I then said, "OH yeah like what." "Your in a bad mood, you have a burning curiosity, someone is hiding something and you want to know who I Am." I was bewildered. "My Foot steps told you that?" "I have a small gift you could say." "How do you determine?" "Your bad mood makes you walk harder than a happy person, your curiosity makes you walk without making to much noise, and the fact some thing hasn't been said makes you walk faster." I wasn't so surprised, it sounded reasonable. "Well since you would like to know who I am…" he continued…"My name is Bill, I am blind as you can see, and I am not a magical wizard." "What!" I was about to stand and run because muggles shouldn't know about the magic world, but I stayed, something held me back. "No, my parents were though, when I went blind I came to hogsmead, I work in the music store and…" "But why do you have a wand…" "Calm down Miss I will explain…listen you ever lost someone?" "My Mother." "Well I lost both my parents at a young age. The ministry of magic allowed me to learn about magic because my parents were great Magical People. When I was born they pitied the fact I wasn't a wizard, but the accepted me anyway. They took me to olivanders to find me a wand…" "But!" "Hold on…They took me to Olivanders the day they died, they found a wand for me, this wand…" he held up his wand.

"I never knew, but my parents were so wanting for me to be a wizard. They used their power and money to make a spell that would bend the rules just for me. I learned that when I found their invisible lab that reappeared when they passed away. I found the spell and I took it to the ministry of magic. He asked the members and they agreed then He asked the greatest Wizard to perform the spell." It was a lot to take in…but I had a hunch about which wizard was the one. "Dumbledore" we said in unison. He stared at me. "He is too kind Bill." I said I felt odd like he was just like me… Different. "Yes, he did the spell, it worked…but left me blind. I haven't told anyone that, so consider yourself lucky." He said smiling at me. "Thanks. That does explain a lot, but I must be off my father is looking for me." He nodded then I left. I felt like they world didn't matter anything was possible with magic.

I'm think I need to get more magically active.

I met my father near Honeydukes; he hugged me when I found him. "Amelia, my sunflower, how are you?" he said. "Um…funny you ask that." "Why what's wrong?" when anything is wrong with me, he's all ears. Figures. "Well you see it's about mom…and I just wanted to know if she had anything to do with, you know… him."

"You want to know if she was involved." He said looking like I figured him out and it was gravely disappointing. He pulled me aside over to a privet part of Hogsmead; it was behind the bookstore. He sat me down on the gigantic root coming from the tree we were sitting around. "Amelia it won't be as hard for you to understand what it means as it might be for others. But your mother was somewhat involved with those terrible wizards." I didn't want to believe me ears, but I was acceptant. "She was involved, but it's not what you think, she wasn't part of them. It's just when your mother and he-who-**now**-must-not-be-named were kids they were best friends when they started to attend Hogwarts they were separated by houses, your mother was in Gyriffendor and He-who-must-not-be-named was deeply involved in Slytherin. When he started doing…Making wrong choices your mother decided it was best to stop seeing him, even as friends." "You mean Mom knew Voldemort." I didn't even want to think about it, it was more astonishing than Bill. "Dad I'm not sure I can really understand this, I mean I don't want to." "Amelia they were kids she didn't know the real evil Voldemort had. Look at Harry, he doesn't understand most of his past, and he doesn't have a Father to tell him everything. Amelia, I hid that from you but you being 13 and figuring some things out for yourself, I think it's time you understood what really happened, your mother was who Voldemort was after, he wanted to see her and when she was resistance to him, his evil took over."

I gathered an 'I hate you' look on my face. "Amelia you're my sunflower, I love you, you wanted to know, you thought about it and with the information you learn I'm not going to hold you back." "Why am I so different then?" I blurted out, with that, Dad snapped back he straightened himself up then spoke again. "Amelia I know exactly what your thinking, the drama, that's what has you. You think that because things weren't so easy in your life your going to be mad and rebellious, it doesn't have to if you don't want it to, you're a smart girl you can choose." Dang, he's a DAD and HE can READ my MIND like that what am I going to do?

I would go on but I have extra classes tomorrow.

Amelia….


	6. Chapter 6

AN- this Chappy is the most important of all chappies. it explains alot.

Disclaimer- i still own nothing.

Chapter 6

Jan 30

Dear Diary,

Remember when I said I had super sonic hearing, well it's awesome, but does have a downfall…I can hear every thing even if I don't want to. Not that I have…Just I want you to know when it happens…not that I think it will…. Anyway.

I was in my time turned class…Magical arts. When I skimmed the bookcases for books. Nothing…But I have an idea…ON that bookcase I did see something about muggles on there. The teacher saw my eyeing the book and asked me what spell would make a glass pour itself…I didn't know…I want to know about spells that can give me a hand in simple things that muggles have to do that I don't, because I have magic. Also Tonight I have the courage to go into the forbidden chamber. But before I do I will visit the restricted section. For a book...any book.

Lately, I keep thinking about Bill, I just don't get it a muggle is a muggle…why would they ever bend the rules? Why would he trust me with that information? I haven't given up on any of my questions!

Its dinner, Snape is eyeing me for some reason must go…

Amelia

Jan 31

Dear Diary,

I have so much to tell, and I must explain of last night! I found the Mirror and I found the book and MORE!

When I walked out last night, I saw Snape passing by on patrol…he stared right at me, he knew I was there, soI stepped back silently, (I was wearing socks) he wasn't convinced but he left anyway.

I walked to the library and I slipped into the restricted section.

I look for a book under muggles. I found a book called 'Muggle Bubbles' the title sounds like they were trying so hard for it to rhyme. Any way I opened the book and bubbles came out. I closed the book and tucked it in my messenger bag inside my cloak.

I then walked straight to the 3rd floor and found the door. I used 'Alohamora' to open the door. I walked down the corridor that lit as I walked past the pillars. When I reached the next door, I opened and found a three headed dog; I saw a flute on the floor. Ipicked it up and cleaned it off, the dog was sleeping, but when I picked up the flute it woke... it couldn't see me, but it felt I was there it and barked. I really wanted to scream, it was SO scary but I finished cleaning the flute and played a note. The dog was startled and began to snarl at me. I then played a small scale. The dog sat down to listen to the music. I then played the scale forward and backwards; I didn't know any thing about music so I continued to play the scale. He listened then laid down removing his paw from the trap door that I noticed after he laid down. He started to dose off, so I played the scale as I crept over to the door. I threw the flute and jumped down, the door was already broken through. I landed in a soft mound of a burned green plant, it was devils snare, but it was recovering from a massive wound. I kept still and fell through, but landed hard because the plant fell to ashes as it released me.

I quickly forgot the plant and just went though the next door.

I was a big room, I walked across and found myself, facing keys stuck in a door, I opened the door, Then all the keys flew out and attacked me, I saw a broom hovering in mid air. I had to get away from the keys so I jumped on the broom and flew away, the door was still open so I made it destination door.

They gained on me and nipped at my back and ankles. But when I picked up speed flying in a downward angle I lost them. I went through the door grabbing the handle to slam it as I went through. Again the keys were trapped in the door, but this time I wasn't releasing them.

I turned around after regaining my breath. The room was a big chessboard but all the pieces except for two were broken. I stepped on the platform and a queen moved toward me. The Pawn was two spaces over from where the queen had moved.I stepped to the right and the pawn moved a step right in front of me the queen followed and the queen destroyed the pawn. Then I took a step forward to check the queen. She looked at me then she crumbled to pieces.

I ran across the board to the door and went through. The room was dim. I saw five potions on a table I didn't bother to look at the writings on the parchment, when I saw an empty bottle.Someone had drank most except a few drops I took the bottle and uncorked it,I went right up to the black fire drank the drops then I dashed through. The second I reached the other side the potion had worn out. I went through the last door. Nothing was there. I was heart broken. I was also scared when I thought of how I was supposed to get back; I still had the bottle in my hand. I laid it down and walked to the middle of the room. I stared around the room then up at the ceiling.

I saw some words. But before I could read then I was struck by an image, my eyes like blinked away and the picture was of Harry he had a red stone I his hand and a man with two faces held a wand to his face. When the two-second picture left, I had to blink a few times to regain enough eyesight to read something on the ceiling.

When I looked harder I read out loud.

"When you find what your heart desires it will take you down."

When I said those words the square of cement I was standing on floated down to a chamber that lit as I came down.

When I looked to the floor a wall stood in front of me. I stepped off the square and walked over to the wall in the middle of the room. I touched it, it was hard, and cold, but it was glass. When all the torches lit the murky room. I saw that it was the Mirror, I hopped back in joy. I pulled out the book and you, to rid of the extra weight, and I stared into the Mirror.

I sat down and looked into the Mirror. It was Harry, sitting next to me. He had his hand on my shoulder. Then he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I was soaked into the Mirror when I knew in the back of my mind that I shouldn't have been, but something blocked my resistance. So much I didn't notice the square come from the ceiling once more.

"Amelia, you like many before you have found the Mirror of Erised." I snapped around. It was Dumbledore. "Dumbledore…I didn't mean to be sneaking around I just…" "It's alright Amelia."

I calmed down after he had interrupted me I stood up as he walked over to me. "The Mirror, I must warn gives knowledge nor…" "Nor truth, and many wizards have been wasted in front of the Mirror." I had interrupted him to show him that I understood. He smiled then asked, "You know the contents of this Mirror, then why did you come looking for it?" "Head master, I came to find what my heart truly desired, the Mirror isn't bad, just Misunderstood." He nodded then walked closer putting his hand on my shoulder and facing me toward the Mirror. "It is misunderstood, and you're the only student to find that out. Amelia did you know that Harry stood before this Mirror just the same?" I stood in silence; he and I watched Harry put his arm around me in the reflection of the Mirror. "You seek his attention." "Why I am so insignificant?" "Is that what you really want to find out, why you think the other students seem more superior?" "Yes," "I do believe Harry has turned away heads from the other houses, and Slytherin has made enemies to also turn heads, but that doesn't mean the others aren't just as unique." "Dumbledore, I have been having thoughts, feelings, premonitions…" "What have you seen?" "Sirus is around, he told me that he was innocent, that I must believe him, and I do…" "Sirus do you say?" "Yes… its just, Harry is in danger, and I want him to know me so I can help him, and be the hero…I've said to much." "No, You know what's going to happen, but that's not all is it…" "No… I…I do share some things with Harry and he would never know, he'll feel all alone, just as I do. I don't think Ravenclaw is very special, but Harry is, and he has everything going for him, I have just as much to hide as he does but it's like I'm the tree falling and no one is around to hear…" he interrupted me. "So no ones knows if you made a sound. Amelia you have such strength and you let your curiosity take you where you want to go, it brought you here and it will take you there. When the time is right, it will unravel. I must ask you not to come back here to the Mirror." "I didn't…" "I know." "Headmaster, what did Harry see in this Mirror?" "He saw his parents, they kept their hands on his shoulders."things were odd and i still had more questions that i needed answered.

"I think the Mirror was made not to hurt society, but help the witches and wizards that don't know what their heart desire." "I do too." "Then why do you hide it?" "Amelia you are full of questions." "I have come to realize that." "I don't want to hide the Mirror, the ministry of magic have their ways of voting on things, and the Mirror has been forced away from the world." "I also need to know about Bill." He understood everything I knew at that point. "Bill, was a true wizard without his magic, like a determined pixie without wings, and love bound his parents to help him to acquire that gift, I was called to make the spell, it left him blind, we have been good friends ever since." "Why did he trust that information to me?" "He was gifted that day with hearing, and a different sight that no one could see, he sees feeling, emotion, and the future of what will come to you. he knows that your very trustworthy for you have kept secrets for a longtime."

"I don't understand," "you will soon enough, I encourage your urges, but patience will take you to your destiny in time." I nodded. "I see what you see in this Mirror, you want love, and to be whole…. something your father can't even give you." I stared as I watch Harry, put his hand back on my shoulder. I reached out to touch the Mirror. When my fingers met the cool, hard glass, I received another picture that blurred my sight. It was of a black dog a Warewolf and a picture of a ball being sucked from Sirus. "NO!" I shouted as I snapped back to reality. "What did you see." I told him what I saw. Yawn…. I'm so tired this is very exhilarating and I have much left but it's dark, I want to sleep.

Ameli


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Feb 1

Dear Diary,

I have to continue about the night I found the Mirror.

The room was Mystical like I entered a Mystical chamber. It was so cool, I feel much better about things ever since the night.

After I told him what I saw, he said " Something bad IS about to happen, and you mustn't tell Harry, he must do this on his own, yet you should to witness it also." "Why?" "Some things you might just want to do with out question." I gave him a weird look because he said it funny, but I then realized, that I do want to witness it happen. "How are we going to get back?" he looked at me then took his wand, then he waved his wand in the air and the square came down from the ceiling. I picked you and the other book up and slipped it back into my cloak.

We stepped on it and it took us up to the chamber above. "Amelia, Do you know what happened in this room?" "No," "Here Harry fought professor quarrel and Voldemort." I stood in amazement. I pictured in my head Harry holding that red stone, and then him pulling out his wand and firing fire at his opponent. By the feel of the room that's not how it happened. We walked through the doors back the way we came. When we reached the room of devils snare he shook his wand at the floor and up at the plant, the plant split into two and the cement we were standing on took us up through the trap door where fluffy lay still sleeping. He led me out of the corridor, and motioned that I should go back to my common room.

I didn't use much detail, because my hand is hurting. But frankly I still have much left to explain. The Book that I acquired from the restricted section, it's about little things that muggles have to waste time doing; it's a gold mine of exactly what I was looking for. I learned a new spell that will change my clothes from what I'm wearing to what I set it on, by a quick motion of my wand moving from head to toe. Also I can make objects do things for me. I could force a pencil to write for me. I will only use these spells in private so no one gets suspicious. The book I took is now on a reward for any student to recover it. Also the student will get a detention, for taking the book. So I will have to sneak it back. Oh and for the Mirrors a Mystery I returned the book and the teacher didn't suspect a thing.

Also yesterday I saw Lupin teaching Harry, a spell. They used an empty classroom. The spell made a silver cloud appear, I saw a Dementor but when Harry failed the first try I saw that it was just the Boggart. I over heard the spell a few times; the spell was "Expecto Patronous." It was amazing.

OH and I haven't said but Harry has a FireBolt that broom is Magnificent! He was so fast at practice. Also at practice was some transferred student. The girl's Named Cho-chang, it's said that she is the best seeker known, HA! Take a look at Harry! She's very good. But William is destined to keep me seeker. So I'm not as afraid. The match against Gyriffendor is tomorrow. And the bell will ring soon I will tell you all about it tomorrow! I can't wait to tell Vanessa that I'm going to face Harry potter tomorrow! I have butterflies just thinking about it.

Amelia.

Feb 2

Dear Diary,

The match was Terrific! We lost but that was ok. Cho-chang was supposed to be seeker and she acted like it too…. she didn't fill her position as offense as she was SUPPOSE to and she followed Harry the first part of the game. But when I saw the snitch I dove for it Harry didn't notice me though…I wanted to have a chance against him but his broom shot him off like a bullet! Every one thinks that Cho-chang is seeker but I AM! Not her, I am still angry over that but I must explain the funniest part of the match. Harry was reaching for the snitch when I closed in on him, he slowed down to be right behind the snitch, I came in closer I was ready to swipe right in front to cut him off and grab the snitch but he turned around, I looked back and saw three Dementors, Harry called out the spell he learned from Lupin, then I saw the Dementors fall to the ground. He looked around, glanced at me as I glanced at him. Then he flew down to the ground, and his team showered him with hugs and cheers, I followed him but landed next to my team. The Dementors were really Malfoy and his crew, I laughed so hard my stomach ached. Malfoy gave me a horrid look that made me laugh harder. When they were informed of their punishments, I was finishing up on my laughter. Malfoy stopped near me on his way out, "That will be the final time you laugh at me, you insignificant Ravenclaw." That wasn't funny. I knew the other students thought that Ravenclaw was lesser, and Malfoy confirmed it after that I spent hours looking through the Muggle bubbles book for a revenge spell. I found a spell that could make a belching sounds next to my choice opponent and also change anyone into bunny PJ's, I have idea's and I will continue about that later.

Today Vanessa said she was crushing on Fred. He's a fourth year but I don't think she his type. Also I gained a new class 'Mystical creatures', and I'm the only Ravenclaw taking that class this term so I was put in the class with Gyriffendor and Slytherin. Today we met a bird-lion named Buckbeak, such a beautiful creature. I told him that as I passed and he nuzzled my hand, I think it was because I used that meaningful soft tone only girls have. I love being a girl; it's brilliant it really is. It's dinner and I'm very hungry, Ta for now.

Amelia.

P.S. in that class Malfoy said Buckbeak was a brute and he paid for it…I laughed but no one found it funny. Harry was also the first one to tryriding on Buckbeak he was so majestic as he flew over the lake and around the woods on Buckbeak's back.

(AN- Pay attention to the fact that she's a third year student, and she does not pay attention to the teacher as much as she would like. Like any normal student, you tend to miss names, like (Bird lion) and other things too. Hopefully I spelled Buckbeak right. And there was a question about the amount of money Amelia got from her dad, 30 galleons, her family is a bit on the rich side, and if you remember how much money Harry carried around his first year, he had like 50 galleons or more! The honors program, I just came up with something to call it, the book doesn't give it a specific name so I just called it that.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Feb 3

Dear Diary,

OH NO! Buckbeak! he might get executed! Stupid Malfoy its all his fault! He insulted him, even when he was warned! I mean, it's not fair! Buckbeak did not attack him; he punished him for his comment. Malfoy cried like a baby the Fool! I can't believe him! Hagrid now has to go to court to fight for Buckbeak! I have decided to start using my Muggle bubble spells on Malfoy. He'll regret the day he insulted ME, and Buckbeak. I am SO mad! I'm furious, OH merde!

Class starts soon must get ready, I plan to use my smelt it dealt it spell, Malfoy is going down.

Amelia.

P.S. I had another dream last night, it was Herminony, I saw her turn back her time turner, and she flipped it back 3 times. 3 hours…. I'm clueless to what it means.

Feb 7

Dear Diary,

I don't know where I'm going tonight. But I am sneaking out. I think I might go out to the lake. Monsters live down there, squids and fish, crabs and sharks. I'm not going into the lake, for heaven sakes no. But I was reading another book at the library, and it was about predictions based on the moon, the lake would be a perfect place to make my Biography. Literally, I want to know, I want to be prepared, or at least see if it's true. I know I read too much.

Also today I think I was being followed! I turned down an empty corridor and I saw something. I felt like I was being followed. I have to find out who was following me down that corridor. It was an hour ago so one flip of my time turner…I'm back an hour ago. I think I'm coming talk later.

Back, I stood in the shadows so I couldn't see myself, and I followed me there was no one else there it was just me. After I saw myself disappear, I resumed normal time. It was dreadfully funny.

Must go to dinner talk later.

Amelia.

Dear Diary,

Back from dinner, I got a letter from Bill, I remembered when he told me he wasn't a magical wizard, but he got his magic, sort of, so I guess he's part magical, right? Oh I must get to sleep, I'll write more in the morning.

Amelia.

Feb 9

Dear Diary,

Nothing special today, fancy that, well I can't say I don't have anything to do, err…actually I don't have anything to do! I'm bored, really bored.

Ohandabout my biography or autobiography rather, it wasn't so great, (figures) I mean truly. It said that near the end of the month I would experience great change. (Figures!) , Out on the lake it was peaceful all the quietness, I wish to go out again but I need to visit hogsmead, also I need to talk to Bill, if anyone he's left me wondering what in the world he meant! I mean he didn't tell me everything obviously; he didn't do a very good job explaining himself. Though I didn't say much either, still! I wish I could understand something, I mean he was given his magic, how the heck can someone do a thing like that I mean then couldn't they do that every muggle? Also how do you 'make' a spell if anyone could do that couldn't I? I mean…could I? Could I really make a spell? That sounds so cool! I'm going to get ready right away.

Amelia.

Feb 10,

Dear Diary,

I'm clueless on how to make a spell I've checked everything in this Merde of a library! There's nothing on how to make a spell, or even how spells were made, I mean you would think they would have something like that in a school!

Also I saw Harry in the halls, I don't think I'm fond of him anymore. I mean truly I don't think I am. I have my own things to tend to anyway I don't need being fond of someone getting in my way. Also on my revenge plan, I found a potion in my Muggle bubbles book, it's called the burp me not. Your supposed to put it in a drink, and who ever drinks it won't stop burping until it wares off, Most terrific! It requires some ingredients that I might find in Hogsmead. But, the worst part of this potion, it's one of the few potions that require a leaf from the womping willow. How am I, a third year, supposed to get a leaf from the womping willow! It's like mission impossible all over again! I've got a plan though…and I just thought of an even better plan, I just got an epiphany! My invisibility potion! Ha, I'm set for that ingredient, all I have to do is get my broomstick and my invisibility potion, I'll drink the potions and I'll fly up on my broom and pluck the leaf before the tree even notices it's gone I'll be out of it's reach! Pure Genius. I love that stuff! It's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. The other ingredients besides the leaf, is a bicorn horn, a pinch of bubble dust (obvious) and a stick of exploding bubble gum, I don't get the last ingredient, just sounds weird to me. Anyway, I'll refresh my supply of invisibility potions with Bill, get the rest of the ingredients, and before the Quititch (I'll still forget how to spell that, I'll refer to my last review sooner or later. Ok) Match, I'll get the womping willow leaf then I'll be set.

To change the subject, I must go into detail about my nightmares. First, I must say is, They Suck! Do you know how it is to have nightmares of the same thing almost ever night! I mean sometimes I don't even sleep because I'm afraid of them. But I guess how I'm putting them I'm not so afraid, well if it is the same thing ever time, I might as well try to think of something else before I fall asleep, if that has any effect, I will know soon enough, I have to go to bed now. Wish me luck on sleeping tonight.

Amelia.

Feb 17

Dear Diary,

Hmmm, nothing to talk about. Nothing has happened lately. Oh, well tonight I visit hogsmead, so I guess I'll talk about something then.

Amelia.


End file.
